


Two boys from the Yard

by Elerina_Tindomerel



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: (i love him), Bars and Pubs, Crossover, Eric Wardle gives zero fucks, Gen, Lestrade ships Johnlock, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Lethal White, Post-Season/Series 04, Scotland Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerina_Tindomerel/pseuds/Elerina_Tindomerel
Summary: The Detective Inspectors Greg Lestrade and Eric Wardle meet up in a pub after work.





	Two boys from the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> After having seen Wardle in the Strike tv series, I really wanted to write a stroy about him talking to my other favourite Inspector. I hope some of you who are also part of both fandoms enjoy this little fic! :)
> 
> Elerína x

One hand in the pocket of his leather jacket, the other one holding a pint he just got at the bar, Detective Inspector Eric Wardle approached a table in the corner of a pub called _The Feathers_. They often met here for after-work drinks as it was situated nearby the Yard.

"Lestrade", he greeted the man who was already sitting there and then took a seat himself. Greg Lestrade, another Detective Inspector for the Metropolitan Police, seemed to be as exhausted as he usually was after a long day. He had just finished his second pint when his colleague had arrived.

"Wardle", he answered, eyeing the other man in a slightly envious way, because no matter what had happened during their day at work, Wardle always seemed so cool and relaxed, while Lestrade himself felt like he had been put into a washing machine.

Wardle, on the other hand, felt even better as soon as he saw the pathetic looking Lestrade. They weren't exactly friends, but they met up every once in a while to talk about their work and about football. It always massaged Wardle's ego to listen to his colleague's struggles. A newspaper that lay on the table next to Lestrade's empty beer glasses caught his eye. On the front page there was a large picture of the private detective Cormoran Strike and his partner Robin Ellacott, as well as a smaller picture of the recently deceased Minister of Culture, Jasper Chiswell. The bold headline read: **Strike succeeds again. Famous detective catches Jasper Chiswell's murderer** Without having read the article, Wardle new what it contained; Strike's difficult childhood, his famous parents, his crazy ex-girlfriend Charlotte, his time in the army and his former successes. It was always the same, the journalists also couldn't reinvent the wheel. Lestrade followed Wardle's glance. "Looks like your guy Strike is taking over the news again. It's always either him or Sherlock."

Wardle sighed a bit enervated. Lestrade always brought this up, because in this point he felt superior to the other man. The detective he worked with was extraordinary brilliant, fought against criminal masterminds and solved cases of international importance, while Wardle's ‘friend’ Strike was a one-legged war veteran who was usually almost broke. Lestrade somehow didn't want to understand that the connection between Wardle and Strike wasn't a friendship, it was normally just exchange of information, and not comparable to Lestrade's relationship with Sherlock Holmes.

"First of all", Wardle began slowly, "Strike is not _my guy_. It's not my fault that he always investigates cases we try to solve as well. Because in contrast to you, _I_ don't call him when I'm overchallenged with my work. Not that that would ever happen anyway."

Lestrade felt slightly attacked and regretted to have brought that topic up again, because Wardle always found the better arguments somehow. "I'm not overchallenged with my work", he declared. "It's just…", Lestrade hesitated, "sometimes the investigation is finished so much faster if Sherlock helps us out a bit."

Wardle raised his eyebrows. "You say _us_ , as if anyone from your team would support your asking Holmes for help. It's in fact very off limits and they all know it."

Lestrade felt the urge to further justify his actions. "At least I correctly solve the crimes in the end. If Strike hadn't helped you with this last few cases, you would have arrested the wrong person or no one at all like four times in a row."

Wardle huffed. "You know exactly that we don't have the capacities of a bloody private detective. I do my job myself and as good as I can, and I don't let another one do my work."

"Strike does your work in the end", Lestrade objected quietly.

"Yeah, 'cause that's his _job_ as a private detective. If one of his clients asks him to solve a crime, he does so. As I said, not my fault that we investigate as well, but that's quite normal if there was a murder", Wardle snapped. "What does Holmes call himself again, a consulting detective? What does this even mean? Sounds like he invented this job just to make the police's work, and you allow it."

Lestrade took a deep breath. "Well, you don't know him, but… that's what he's like, you know? He sorts of needs the attention. Strike obviously doesn't."

"No", Wardle agreed and calmed down again, "he mostly needs the money and the satisfaction of his personal desire for justice." The last part of the sentence sounded slightly sarcastic.

"You don't really like him, do you?", Lestrade asked.

"We aren't friends. He's useful if I need information and he's a good guy, but very peculiar. We often don't share the same opinions." Wardle paused. "Still, from what DI Dimmock told me about Holmes, that guy really is an asshole. I'll better stay with Strike."

"Dimmock is an asshole himself", Lestrade huffed.

The other man laughed out loud. "Well that's correct. Anyway, let's talk about something else. How's your wife?"

Lestrade rolled the empty glass in his hands. "We split up", he said, sighing. "Sherlock told me she had an affair with a PE teacher. It was true."

"How the heck did he know?" Wardle exclaimed, confused.

"That's typical for Sherlock", Lestrade tried to explain without giving a too negative impression of the consulting detective. "He just knows things, he sees so many clues and can deduce much more from it than a normal person could. He kind of knows everything about you on first sight." He paused. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't get along with him. Most people don't."

"Understandable", Wardle stated, "I definitely wouldn't like him. Does he have any friends at all?"

"Well, there's John Watson, obviously. They are good friends. Sherlock's behaviour improved a lot because of John, but John needs him as well. He's a war veteran, in fact, and found his way back into society through his work with Sherlock. Then there's me, of course. Sherlock's a bastard, but I like him. Um… Sherlock's landlady, Mrs Hudson, if he doesn't shoot her wall they get along quite well. And Molly, from the morgue, you know? She really likes Sherlock, but he doesn't pay any attention to her."

"Molly Hooper?", Wardle asked and Lestrade nodded, "she seems so fragile, I wouldn't have guessed that that's her type. But does Holmes… have a love life of some sort?"

"Nobody knows, really. Most people think that he and John are a couple. John was married for some time, but Mary died saving Sherlock's life. If you ask me, they will eventually get together. John has a little daughter, you know, and Sherlock basically already is the other parent", Lestrade explained.

"Humph", Wardle answered.

"And Sherlock also has a brother, Mycroft", Lestrade continued without having been asked a question, "he almost _is_ the British government. They have a lot of differences, but I like Mycroft." Lestrade blushed and Wardle got the impression that the other man had overcome his divorce quite well.

"What about Strike?", Lestrade said hastily to change the topic. "Does he have a girlfriend or something?"

"As I said", Wardle answered, having regained his usual attitude. "I'm not a friend of his. If you can believe the newspapers, he's quite popular with the hot girls, for whatever reason. But he's got this partner, Robin Ellacott. As far as I'm concerned, she just left her husband, we'll see what'll happen now. I don't really care, but April is still angry at him because he broke the heart of one of her friends, Lorelei."

"He doesn't look like that kind of guy", Lestrade muttered, looking at the photo in the newspaper.

"Humph", Wardle said again and checked his watch. "Talking of April, I have to leave now, it got pretty late." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"See you tomorrow", Lestrade answered, raising his hand as a greeting. Wardle just nodded in response and turned to go.

Just a normal conversation between two boys from the Yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
